


29. "i thought you were dead."

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat can’t believe her eyes. She drops the glass in her hands and runs over to her girlfriend. The glass shatters into hundreds of pieces but she doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29. "i thought you were dead."

Natasha can’t believe her eyes. She drops the glass in her hands and runs over to her girlfriend. The glass shatters into hundreds of pieces but she doesn’t care.

“Wanda?” Natasha gasps. She gently places her arms around Wanda’s waist and walks her to the couch in their tiny apartment.

Wanda doesn’t say anything as Natasha lifts up her shirt and eyes the wound in her abdomen. Seconds later, Natasha rushes out of the room and returns with a first aid kit and _a lot_ of paper towels.

“How long have you had this?” Nat asks, cutting through Wanda’s blood-stained shirt.

Before she replies, Wanda scoots up on the couch as painlessly as she can, and gets into a sitting position. “Uh, a few hours, maybe?”

Nat makes a noise at Wanda as starts to take out pieces of the bullet. They’re going to be there for a while.

“Please stop squirming,” Nat whispers. She tries to keep her hands from shaking but she’s worried about her girlfriend and it’s been a long time since she’s had to perform surgery on someone.

Wanda blinks away her tears and gulps. “I’m trying!”

It takes Nat almost two hours of searching, but she manages to remove all of the bullet fragments from Wanda’s body. Wanda almost passed out twice, but Nat wasn’t having any of it so she splashed a cup of water in her face.

“I thought you were dead,” Nat mumbles from the doorframe. She sits with her back against the wall, waiting for Wanda to finish her shower.

The water turns off suddenly, and Wanda steps out, wrapping a soft towel around herself.

“I couldn’t come home; not after what happened in Sokovia, Natasha.”

Nat nods and presses a kiss to her temple. “I’m glad your home.”

“Me too,” Wanda agrees, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
